La déchéance d'un Resistant
by Bakandayuu
Summary: Les Noah ont été vaincus il y a 10000 ans. Personne ne les connait. Les innocences sont restées et se sont transmises génétiquement de génération en génération. Les rares personnes réussissant à la maitriser son appelé les Résistants. Allen, un Résistant, va faire la connaissance d'un homme amnésique, récupéré et utilisé par des vendeurs d'esclaves.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous. Je lance ma troisième Fanfiction, sur l'univers de -man.  
Si vous ne les connaissez pas, n'hésitez pas à aller lire mes deux autres Fanfiction. Dont une est en écriture depuis deux ans.  
Voilà, STOP la pub et, je vous laisse, sans plus attendre, lire le prologue. **

.

.

 _Les Akumas et les Noah ont disparus de la circulation, et personne ne connaît leur existence. Ils ont été vaincus lors de la Première guerre, 10.000 ans auparavant._  
 _Néanmoins les innocences sont restées et se sont transmis génétiquement de génération en génération, mais les connaissances à leur sujet se sont dissipées. Les rares personnes réussissant à la maitriser son appelé les Résistants. (Ils le deviennent au moment de leur première synchronisation convenable. A ce moment précis, leur innocence leur transmet toute la vérité à son sujet, son origine, et son but d'antan : vaincre les Noah, et l'existence de la Première Guerre) Leur but, n'est pas défini, chacun a son propre but. Ils ne font parti d'aucune organisation.  
Allen, un résistant, va faire la connaissance d'un homme amnésique, récupérer et utilisé par des vendeurs d'esclaves._

.

.

 **Heure : ? ? ? - Date : ? ? ? - Lieu : ? ? ?  
**

-Branchez le au multiplicateur de douleur, je veux le voir souffrir… et le plus important, comme d'habitude, branchez le à l'extracteur d'innocence et au transformateur.

-Vous en êtes sur M. Leverrier ? C'est un résistant… il est au maximum de sa synchronisation. Ce n'est pas comme les simple porteurs que l'on a l'habitude de séparer.

-JUSTEMENT ! Vous imaginez vous l'énergie d'innocence que cela représente ? Cela représente au moins 300 sujets, deux ans de travail !

-S'il résiste nous ne sommes pas sur de sa survie ni de celle de notre équipement. Nos machines ne sont pas conçues pour extraire une telle concentration d'innocence !

-Depuis quand nous soucions-nous de la vie des sujets ? Qu'ils meurent, ils meurent pratiquement tous de toute façon. Quant aux machines, on en a à foisons !

-En vie il pourrait vous dévoiler les secrets de l'innocence, c'est un résistants !

-Faites ce que je vous dis ! Je vais visualiser l'expérience du balcon, merci pour votre travail, Komui.

-Très bien Monsieur.

Lévrier partir s'installer dans son poste d'observation, et Komui pénétra dans la salle d'expérience, où était attaché verticalement, en étoile, un homme, tout juste habillé d'un caleçon, brun au long cheveux en bataille. Il avait le visage fermé et les yeux déterminés.

-Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, je vous le préviens.

Le scientifique fit mine de ne rien entendre et s'attela à sa tâche. Une fois tous les câbles installés, il se dirigea vers les machines connectées.

-J'ai une entière confiance en mon innocence, jamais elle ne vous dévoilera quoi que ce soit, jamais vous ne l'aurez et jamais vous ne la transformerez en énergie je n'sais quoi pour vos armes. Vous entendez ? Je ne me laisserai pas faire, on ne se laissera pas faire mon innocence et moi ! Vous êtes des malades !

-J'attends vos ordres Monsieur !

-Allumez le feu Komui ahaha, je veux voir cette enflure crever en notre faveur ! Il nous a mit assez de bâtons dans les roues comme ça !

-Très bien Monsieur.

Komui enclencha alors le processus d'extraction. Des pulsations électriques raidirent les membres du plus jeune. Très vite, la concentration d'électricité qui traversait son corps augmentait. L'extraction le fit gémir de douleur, tant il essayait de garder ses gémissements pour lui. Ses muscles se contractèrent, ses veines gonflèrent visiblement, menaçant d'exploser, et son visage prit des couleurs rougeâtres et violacées.

Sur le prompteur, la jauge virtuelle d'innocence ex tractée était affichée, en hausse.

-Ca fonctionne KOMUI, CA FONCTIOOOOONNE !

Le regard du scientifique restait vide, il ne parvenait pas à les garder sur l'homme qu'il était en train, disons le franchement, de torturer. Il regardait le prompteur, seul le prompteur comptait. Il était scientifique à la congrégation de l'ombre après tout, c'était son boulot.

-KOMUI, puissance maximum !

-Très bien monsieur.

Le scientifique tourna la molette au maximum.

Un demi seconde plus tard, le corps du brun se mit à vibrer, puis à trembler.

Il continuait de rester presque muet malgré la douleur qui traversait son système nerveux.

-Mu….Ge…nnn…. ha…tsu…dooOOAARGH…

Le jeune brun de mit à hurler à plein poumon, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbité.  
La jauge d'innocence augmenta alors considérablement de vitesse jusqu'à atteindre son maximum.

-Monsieur ! On a reuss…

-AAAAAARGH

-Monsieur, les machines semblent ne plus pouvoir contenir d'innocences en plus… J'essaye de stopper l'expérience !... Je pense qu'on en a assez pour aujourd'hui….

-AAAAARGH

-Impossible, Monsieur, en activant son innocence, il nous la transmet encore plus vite…

Les cris de douleurs et l'état du corps du brun étaient insoutenables, pour n'importe qui étant un tant soit peu sensibles. Du sang commençait à perler au bord de ses yeux.

-Cependant les machines sont en surchauffe Monsieur !...

Ses muscles gonflaient toujours plus, ses mains, ses pieds, prenaient une couleur rouge vif.

C'est l'ironie du sort ! …. Le surplus d'innocence va tout faire disjoncter, nous allons tout perdre les stocks de la salle B !... Monsieur, les machines, en surchauffes, tentent de se refroidirent en envoyant la chaleur sur le sujet Kanda !

Quelque seconde plus tard, les hurlements de douleurs du cobaye cessèrent. Ce fut coupure d'électricité générale, les machinent grillèrent et fumèrent, et les bracelets automatiques en titane qui tenaient prisonnier le brun se désactivèrent, et le laissèrent tomber tête la première inconscient.  
Son corps avait pris une couleur rosacée, et fumait.

-KOMUII ! Que s'est-il passé bon sang !

-Ce que je craignais Monsieur, tout s'est passé comme je le craignais !

Quelque seconde plus tard, le groupe électrogène se mit en route, et l'électricité revint.

-Komui ! On répète l'expérience en salle C !

-Mais monsieur/

-Tu n'auras qu'a branché plusieurs transformateurs à l'extracteur !

-Très bien…

Quelques instants plus tard, dans une autre salle similaire, Leverrier et Komui discutait pendant qu'ils réinstallaient le matériel necessaire.

-Monsieur, il y a un problème !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Je… la machine ne détecte plus aucune innocence provenant de Kanda…

-Comment c'est possible ?

-Ce n'est pas compliqué Monsieur, on a extrait toute son innocence... L'expérience en elle même fut une réussite. Mais les machines n'ont pas su la contenir…

-Cette enflure ne nous sert plus a rien alors…

-Je crains également que son pronostic vitale ne soit engagé. Son cœur bat mais le prompteur ne lit plus aucune vitalité dans son corps.

-Au moins cette ordure ne nous causera plus de problèmes. Jetez moi ça dans le fleuve.

-Très bien Monsieur, j'ordonnerai aux traqueurs de s'atteler à la tâche.

Leverrier fit demi tour, et sorti de la salle d'expérience, laissant derrière lui le résistant.  
Toujours attaché, sa tête penchait sur le coté et sa bouche était entrouverte, tout comme ces yeux, atteint par le vide totale. Son corps avait atteint une température phénoménale lors de l'expérience. Quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux étaient tombées, laissant apparaître la vue de son crâne partiellement brulé. Lorsque le scientifique s'attela à le débrancher, les électrodes lassèrent des tâches des fois bleues, des fois rouges, vertes ou même brunes sur son corps.  
Komui observa ce corps à priori sans vie, le détacha, et le porta dans ses bras.

-Le fait que ton cœur bat encore, résulte probablement du miracle…

.

.

.

 **Ce prologue est maintenant terminé. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous passez par là et que vous avez appréciez, ou dites moi ce qui vous a déplu. Ca fait vraiment plaisir et c'est très utile pour savoir si je continu l'histoire ou si c'est un echec.**

 **Voilà voilà, c'était Swetmathy, pour vous servir.**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Nouveau départ

Salut à tous ! Alors oui la suite a été rapide, mais elle était déjà écrite. Et puis J'avais envie de la poster maintenant.  
Avant tous, je vais répondre aux reviews auxquels je n'ai pas pues répondre

 **Kitsuki** : _Merci c'est gentil de ta part. Oui moi aussi, j'avais envie de torturer un peu le Kanda. Ca change !_

 **Guest** : _Ravie que tu aimes ^^_

Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 1 de "La déchéance d'un Résistants !"

.

.

.

-Je suis fatigué de notre voyage, Lenalee… où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Tu vas voir, ça va être super. C'est super à la mode dans le pays et extrêmement distingué, comme nous !

-Je ne me considère pas comme distingué…

-Oh, arrête d'être si modeste, Allen, nous sommes des Résistant ! Nous avons fais le tour du monde !

-Et nous n'avons obtenu aucune information sur leur localisation ! Deux ans d'enquête, à faire tour du monde et rien du tout. Juste quelques traqueurs qui sont venus nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Tout ce que j'ai gagné c'est une magnifique cicatrice en plein dans la figure !

-Et moi j'ai failli perdre mes jambes ! Justement, on va se divertir un peu, nous sommes arrivés, regarde !

Lenalee, était une jeune femme brune ravissante, mais quelque peu agaçante aux yeux d'Allen, un jeune homme à la chevelure argenté toujours vêtu de vêtements blancs.  
Il suivit le mouvement de bras de la brune, qui pointait du doigt un écriteau où il était inscrit :

« SALON NATIONNAL DE L'ESCLAVE »

-Tu nous emmènes dans un salon de l'esclavage ? As-tu perdu la tête ?

-Mais calme-toi, ce n'est pas des esclaves à proprement parler. Dans le pays, ce sont les esclavagistes qui recueillent les orphelins, des personnes malades, ou sans vivres. Ils les prennent sous leurs épaules et en font des compagnons exemplaires ! Les esclaves leurs en sont très reconnaissant et sont très fidèles. Il y a les esclaves d'expositions, les esclaves serveur, les esclaves sexuels, les esclaves de combat… J'ai lu ça sur l'affiche.

-Ce n'est que de la propagande, ca reste du marché d'être humains, ils se servent du malheur des autres pour devenir leur sauveur et se faire de l'argent dessus… Il est indéniable que ces esclaves souffrent du syndrome de Stockholm…

-Ohh tu es trop rabat joie, Allen, apprend à t'ouvrir aux coutumes locales. Allez, allons-y !

Le binôme entra alors aux seins du salon, qui était installé dans une grande prairie, un peu boueuse. Allen semblait exaspéré le l'engouement des visiteurs, et encore plus de sa compagne de voyage qui voulait absolument dépenser la totalité de leurs économies récoltées, dans un esclave. Il était hors de question qu'il encourage cette pratique en achetant un esclave. Et puis pourquoi faire ?

-Continu de faire ton tour si tu veux, Leenalee, je vais prendre un verre et une assiette juste ici.

-Oui, apparemment il y a une expo de beauté dans une demi heure je vais y assister, à tout à l'heure Allen-kun !

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Leenalee s'engouffra dans la foule. Le blond commanda une shop et un poulet rôti avec des pommes de mètres plus loin, un stand attirait de plus en plus de curieux. Un homme était pendu par les bras à une potence. Ses pieds touchaient tout juste le sol pour rester stable. Une file d'attente était posté devant lui.

-Aller pousses-toi, c'est à moi de le fracasser, tu vas voir s'il ne va pas crier avec moi haha !

-Non ! J'ai payé ma place avant toi vieux con ! T'attendras comme tout le monde !

-Et vous deux, calmez-vous sinon je vous dégage de mon stand !

Allen regardait la scène malgré lui, avec intrigue. Alors qu'il commençait à se délecter de son repas, ce qu'il se passa le figea. Chacun leur tour, les participants avaient le droit pendant une courte période d'à peu près 30 secondes, de lui donner divers coups. Certains utilisaient les poings, certains les pieds, parfois les deux, parfois les genou, la tête. Certains tapaient dans la figure, le ventre, le dos, les jambes, et d'autres ne se gênaient pas pour s'attaquer à son intimité.  
Il était nu, attaché, sans aucune possibilité de se défendre. Et tout paraissait normal aux yeux de tout le monde.  
Le jeune homme, encaissait les coups sans broncher, les traits de son visage restaient immobile, pas un clignement d'yeux, pas un mouvement de recul, pas un gémissement. Juste le regard déterminé. D'ailleurs, seul son regard paraissait encore en bonne posture.  
Derrière les nombreuses ecchymoses, brulures et écorchures, qui tachetaient son corps, se cachait une peau presque imberbe et pâle, partiellement rougies par le soleil tapant. Une silhouette mince et élancé, avec de belles épaules, qui, mises en valeur par de beau vêtements, aurait fait tombé plus d'une fille. Encerclé par une masse impressionnante de cheveux noir que l'on lui avait attaché en catogan, son visage brillait, des gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur ses tempes. Saignantes et sèches ses lèvres déshydratées ne demandaient qu'à boire quelques gouttes d'eau pour apaiser leur souffrance.

Allen ne su rester sans rien faire, son sens de la justice a toujours été plus fort que lui. C'est alors qu'une fois son poulet englouti, il se dirigea de pied ferme devant le gérant du stand.

-Salut gamin ! C'est 5 dollars la séance ! Si tu réussi à le faire gémir, tu gagne le lot du jour !

-Pourquoi ne le vendez vous pas comme les autres esclaves ?

-Il est infidèle envers ses propriétaires, il n'écoute rien on me l'a retourné au moins 10 fois. C'est un gouffre financier.

-Ce que vous faites est horrible ! Vous souciez-vous au moins de ses sentiments ?

-Comment oses-tu critiquer mon travail nabot ? Je l'ai recueilli, totalement amnésique ne sachant même plus dire qui il était ! En piteux états, je l'ai guéri nourrit, loger, nourri, comme la totalité de mes esclaves. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en retour ? Des regards dégoutés, des injures, des insultes, je me suis même fait menacé par ce nabot. Maintenant il subit les conséquences de ses actes comme le font tous mes esclaves désobéissants.

Hors de question qu'Allen n'agisse pas devant une telle injustice. Il savait qu'il allait voir des choses qui allaient l'énerver en acceptant de suivre sa partenaire dans ce festival de l'horreur, néanmoins, il ne pensait tomber devant un tel spectacle.

-Dieu vous punira pour vos actes.

Le jeune homme déposa les quelques pièces de monnaies demandées avait dédain pour avoir accès au ring de l'horreur.

Quelques instants plus tard, tout deux était face à face.  
Allen l'observait avec tristesse. Il avait ce regard qu'ont ceux qui aiment leur prochain. Ce regard bienveillant et protecteur qu'ont les amis, il avait ce regard empli de désolation et de pitié.  
Ce regard qui malheureusement n'eu pas l'air de plaire au plus vieux qui le fixait d'un air dédaigneux, et fier.  
Fier. Il était fier. L'esclave avait cette étincelle de fierté et de supériorité qui brillait dans son regard, en dépit de la posture d'infériorité et d'humiliation dans la quelle il se trouvait.  
Allen fut de suite déconcerté par ce regard. Lui, qui pensait pouvoir lui venir en aide, qui possédait un pouvoir capable d'anéantir tout le festival sans le moindre effort, était intimidé par un homme déchiqueté, usé, nu, attaché, et sans aucune possibilité de se défendre.  
Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se sentait faible face à lui.  
Son courage qui lui est naturel, lui permit tout de même de lui chuchoter quelques mots.

-Je… J'aimerai bien te sortir de là mais, ça va être un peu comp/

De ses lèvres fatiguées, s'échappa un faible et presque inaudible rictus insolant, suivit d'un mollard sanguinolent qui s'écrasa sur le col blanc du jeune Résistant, y laissant une tâche d'un rouge écarlate.  
Allen, malgré lui, n'eu pas le temps de rétorquer, qu'il se fut éjecter du ring par un homme brun qui revendiquait ses droits. « Dégage de là nabot, ton tour est terminé, regarde bien comment il faut faire ». Il scrutait avec dégout cet homme qui prenait un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur le corps d'un homme souffrant, au bort de l'évanouissement. Alors qu'Allen se tortillait l'esprit pour trouver un moyen de sortir le brun de là, il se ravisa, à la vue de sa partenaire de voyage qu'il aperçu au loin, dans l'optique de la rejoindre.  
Après tout, il ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adan, et lui avait tout de même cracher à la figure.

\- Le soir même. Dans une auberge -

-Et, là il m'a craché dessus ! Mais j'ai quand même de la peine pour lui… Tu te rends compte à quoi un homme peut être réduit sous prétexte qu'il est devenu amnésique.

-Ce serait du vol de toute façon Allen. Il ne t'appartient pas, si tu le veux, tu n'as qu'à l'acheter !

-Il n'est pas à vendre je t'ai dis, et je ne le VEUX pas, je voulais le sauver, lui rendre sa liberté.

-Le vendeur t'a bien dis qu'il n'obéissait à personne non ? Tu vas faire quoi une fois que tu l'auras sauvé ? Tu crois qu'il va se mettre a genou pour te dire merci ?

-Lenalee… J'ai besoin de trouver un sens à mon existence, à mon pouvoir. J'en ai marre de chercher ce que j'ai l'impression que je ne trouverai jamais. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose à la quelle je tiens, c'est à la justice. Si je peux mettre à profit mes dons pour le bien des autres. Alors ça me va.

-On va trouver cette congrégation un jour, Allen ! C'est notre but commun. Et la raison pour la quelle nous avons ce dons, c'est pour réaliser nos rêves. Après avoir exterminé ces pourris qui se servent des porteurs sans défenses… je rêve de retrouver mon grand-frère, et si je devais exterminer le monde pour le retrouver, je le ferai. C'est ce qui fait ma force, Allen. Je ne m'éloigne jamais de mon but.

-Mon but à moi est de sauver l'innocence, de la garder pure. Mon but à moi est d'empêcher les porteurs d'innocence de continuer de sa cacher, de peur qu'ils se fassent kidnappé par ces gens malsains qui je le sais, préparent un très mauvais coup. Pour parvenir à ses buts, il faut savoir écouter son cœur et ses envies. Tu ne peux atteindre un but, un rêve, si tu es frustré de ne pas avoir fait ce qui te semblait juste sur ton chemin. Et c'est ça ma force. C'est de suivre mon cœur.

Lenalee, qui l'avait écouté attentivement, en sirotant son thé, se mit à sourire.

-C'est ça que j'aime chez toi Allen… Tu es toujours là pour me remettre dans le droit chemin quand la haine m'emporte. Merci d'être à mes cotés. Depuis que l'on s'est rencontré, je sens que je suis devenue une meilleure personne que je ne l'étais… Bonne nuit Allen, nous devons être en forme pour la traversé en bateau, de demain matin !

-Bonne nuit Lenalee, à demain !

Allen lui, était resté à table un bon moment, silencieux à rêvasser. Il pensait, il pensait au lendemain, où il allait enfin rentrer chez lui. Il se demandait bien ce que ça allait lui faire, après deux ans de vie nomade, il allait finir par rentrer chez lui, dans sa chambre. Il allait devoir se remettre à ses petites habitudes de citoyen normal, bien comme il faut. Il allait retrouver Cross. Cross Marian. Ce malade mental qui lui servait de propriétaire qui s'était autoproclamé son colocataire quand il ramenait une de ses conquêtes.  
Rentrer ? Avait-il au moins envie de rentrer ? Rentrer alors que son périple ne les avait mené à rien ? Rentrer en perdant, continuer sa petite vie tranquille, tandis que l'oppression de la « Congrégation de l'Ombre » -comme ils se faisaient appelé lors des altercations qu'Allen avait eu avec eux-; et le danger plane sur les porteurs d'innocence sans défenses ? Que manigançaient-ils ? Il ne le savait pas. Qui étaient-ils ? Il ne le savait pas. Pourquoi en avaient-il après l'innocence ? Il ne le savait pas. Où étaient-il ? Y avaient-ils plusieurs bases ? Ca non plus ils ne le savaient pas. De quoi ils étaient capable pour parvenir à leur fin, ça il le savait, il l'avait vu, et plusieurs fois même. Il avait certes sauvé beaucoup de personnes de ces malfrats, et empêché beaucoup de kidnapping sur son chemin, mais il ne parvenait jamais à retrouver leur trace. A chaque fois…

Alors non, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il voulait continuer son périple vers la justice.  
Et qu'est-ce qu'il a toujours fait ? Suivre son cœur.  
La réponse était toute faite : il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il avait envie de suivre son cœur, et justement, son cœur lui disait quelque chose, à ce moment même.

Toute la nuit, Allen ne sut dormir correctement. Il ne cessait de se remémorer ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Il ne savait pas quelle était la raison de son accrochement mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour cet homme. Ce n'était pas le but de son voyage, cet homme n'avait rien à voir avec la Congrégation. Cependant, chercher pendant deux ans ne lui avait mené qu'à tourner en rond. Peut-être faillait-il qu'il s'éloigne un peu pour mieux retrouver son chemin ? Peut-être que, de fils en aiguilles il viendrait à bout de son périple ?  
A la veille du départ, Allen ne se sentait plus prêt pour rentrer, il se posait bien trop de question. Et la réponse à ses questions ? C'était encore un peu flou, mais il se dit que la sommeil lui porterait conseil et il avait finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée, où un certain homme avait hanté ses rêves.

Le lendemain matin, comme sa partenaire de voyage, il refit son sac. Il avait décidé de ne pas parler de ses hésitations à Lenalee. Alors qu'il entreprenait de terminer son gigantesque petit-déjeuner, Lenalee, le quitta, en le prévenant qu'elle préférait arriver en avance sur le bateau, pour leur dégoter une cabine confortable. Allen avait acquiescé en lui répondant qu'il la rejoindrait dès lors qu'il aurait terminé son petit déjeuner.

En réalité, il se posait encore beaucoup de questions et ne savait pas s'il devait monter sur le bateau avec sa partenaire.

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'heure où les boutiques ouvraient leur portes près du port, les ouvriers du bateau s'entamaient à remonter les pont qui permettaient aux passager de monter à bord du bateau.  
Lenalee, tournait en rond tout prêt du pont en marmonnant. « mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait à la fin, il va rater le bateau ! ».  
C'est alors qu'elle apperçu le blond, sur le port, encore sur la terre ferme.

-ALLEEEN ! Dépêche-toi ! Le bateau va lever l'ancre !

Allen lui fit alors signe, un grand sourire au lèvre ! Et se mit alors à crier assez fort pour que sa partenaire puisse l'entendre.

-Bon retour, Lenalee ! Je ne viens pas, je continue mon voyage !

-QUOI ? Mais tu es fou, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-On se rejoindra ! Et je te promets ! La prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, j'aurai trouvé le repère de ses malfrats, et on ira ensemble leur montrer de quoi on se chauffe !

Allen leva le poing en l'air, le regard plus déterminé que jamais. Lenalee, les cheveux dans le vent, se mit à sourire. « Il est vraiment incorrigible ». Les larmes aux yeux, au moment ou la bateau leva l'ancre, elle s'écria une dernière fois.

-J'espère qu'on se reverra très vite ! Tu vas me manquer ! Allen-kun…

La fin de sa phrase s'évanoui dans le bruit de la sirène du bateau.

Allen observait le bateau partir, au loin, avec sa partenaire à bord. Lorsqu'il fut aussi petit qu'une mouche de là où il était, il fit demi tour.  
Le regard déterminé, dans le sens inverse du vent, il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé en direction d'un

-Nouveau départ !

.

.

.

Voilà voilà ! Et un chapitre de poster UN.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, quand on commence une nouvelle fanfic, ça motive un max. D'ailleures, ça motive toujours un max à écrire la suite. Alors sachez le :

Reviwez plus pour gagner plus. o/


	3. Chapitre 2 - La Loi de la lumière

Bonjour tout le monde ! *Attent les conffetti \o/... toussote* Hum. Il n'y plus personne ici bien évidemment... Il allait pas rester deux ans coincé ici. Bon, et bien je pose ça là quand même. Si jamais vus revenez, bonne lecture ! o/

 **DarkestWriterEver** : Oui byby Lenalee bon voyage o/

 **Kitsuk** i : Bon apparemment tu n'es pas le seul à être content de voir Lenalee partir ! o/

 **Arya39** : Je ne peux pas dire maintenant si Lenalee et Komui sont de la même famille ou pas :) Les cheveux de Kanda seront détaché ne t'en fais pas ! xD( Moi aussi j'était à la Japan en 2016 *tu vois tu aurais lu tes reviews tu aurais pu rencontrer une lectrice ! Baka!*)

 **Marmag1** : JACKPOT pour toi ;) LE nouveau chapitre est là ! Bonne lecture à toi :)

.

.

.

[A quelques kilomètres du port. Salon de l'esclavage.]

-GGhaaargh…

Un visage tordu de douleur.

-J'ai… J'ai gagné ! Donne-moi mon pactole !

Du sang qui coule…

-Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Tu as triché !

-Comment ça j'ai triché, la règle c'est : « tu le fais gémir, le pactole est à toi »

-La règle c'est de le faire gémir, pas de le tuer, les armes blanches sont interdites ! Tu veux tuer mon gagne-pain ou quoi ? Dégage de là avorton !

-Comment ça je dégage, rend moi mon fric, espèce de

-CA SUFFIT !

Tout vêtu de blanc, le, le visage déformé par la rage, Allen s'interposa.

-Cet homme a besoin de soins, et vous vous chamaillez ! Faites quelque chose !

-Encore toi ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas à vendre ! Et il va s'en remettre très vite !

A deux mètres de là, le souffre-douleur, se trouvait dans un piteux état. Toujours attaché comme a son habitude et les pieds dans le vide, il ne pouvait bouger, ne serait-ce que pour soulager sa plaie et faire stopper le sang qui continuait de couler. Il avait la respiration saccadée mais ne semblait pas évaluer la gravité de sa situation, n'importe qui hurlerait de douleur, mais lui… il semblait différent.

Les sourcils retroussés, les poings serrés, Allen se mit à trembler. On pouvait même apercevoir son manteau virevolter. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de vent à ce moment précis.

-Arrêtez cette mascarade ou je vais m'énerver !

-Olala, je tremble de peur petit ange

Allen émit un rictus. « ça suffit » se dit-il « je dois intervenir, peut importe s'il y a foule »

-Votre maman ne vous a jamais dis de ne pas vous fier aux apparences ?

Les yeux du blandin se fermèrent, un vent se mit à tourner autour de lui, ses cheveux se hérissèrent au-dessus de son crâne. Le temps se figeait autour de lui.

-Innocence… Viens à moi…

Le brun aux multiples blessures leva les yeux en direction du résistant, fronça les sourcils et murmura.

-I..nno..cence ?

-Prête moi ton pouvoir, dans ma quête de la justice, nous ne faisons plus qu'un INNOCENCE !

Ses yeux se rouvrirent, leurs couleurs avaient changé. Ils étaient d'un doré profond, et ses pupilles avaient disparues. Son corps entier se mit à dégager une lumière blanche. Ses cheveux virevoltaient, et un vent soufflait tout autour de lui.

La foule autour du stand se mit à s'agiter. « Oh mon dieu, c'est un résistant » « on va tous y rester si on ne se sauve pas » « il faut prévenir la garde ! ».

\- La lumière de la justice va frapper.

Un tourbillon de lumière commença à jaillir tout autour de lui. Eblouissant quiconque posait les yeux sur lui.  
Le bourreau cachait son visage sous ses bras.

-A- Arrête ça tout de suite, tu va tous nous tuer, et ton cher ami avec, prend le si tu veux je te le donne mais… pi pitié, arrête !

-Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

La voix et le visage d'Allen se faisaient monotone et sans émotion, comme si une autre personne l'avait remplacé. La garde de la ville était arrivée sur les lieux mais restait impuissante devant cette concentration de pouvoir.

-Tu va tous nous tuer. Tu va tuer la personne que tu veux sauver juste par colère ? Tu es horrible, je fais ça pour gagner ma vie, pour nourrir ma famille ! Tu es pire que nous tous ici !

-Innocence. Light Law… Hatsudo !

La lumière qui jusque-là s'était accumulé autour de son corps, jaillit de tous les côtés. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au rayonnement pour agir, sur un rayon d'une centaine de mètres.

A des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde, en pleine mer Lenalee savourait son repas de midi sur le pont du bateau, face à l'horizon. Quand elle aperçut, au loin, la colonne de lumière, elle porta sa main à sa bouche. « Allen-kun… tu as encore utilisé Light Law… abruti… », une larme lui échappa, elle se mit à rire « je suppose que tu as réussi… j'espère que tout ira bien pour toi… »

Les cheveux du Blandin retombèrent toute en légèreté sur son front. Il semblait plus clair qu'auparavant. Ses traits de visage s'adoucirent et la tension qui s'était accumulé autour de lui s'atténua. Un silence s'était installé. Des centaines de gens étaient à terre les mains sur les yeux. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes encore debout, notamment les esclaves. « Pourquoi cela ne nous a pas toucher ? » « Maman, regarde mon bobo, il est plus là » « p-pourquoi je n'ai pas eu mal, quelle est cette, sensation agréable ? »  
Allen ouvrit les yeux et peinait pour les garder ouvert. Les mains sur les genoux, il haletait, tremblait. Ce sort lui avait forcément demandé une énorme quantité d'innocence.

-Oye Moyashi. C'était quoi ça ? Et pourquoi ça ne m'a rien fait à bout portant ?

-Light Law, la loi de la lumière, est un sort que j'ai créer de mon innocence. En puisant dans mon énergie vitale, je fais briller la justice, ou plutôt « ma » justice. Ceux que mon cœur considère comme des ennemis, voient la lumière leur bruler les yeux, plongent dans un sommeil, sont confronté à leurs pêché et son jugé par la volonté de mon innocence. Ils vont dormir quelques jours, qui vont sembler durer une éternité pour eux. Une éternité à errer dans leurs souvenirs les plus noirs. Au réveil, ils ne se souviennent plus de leurs bons souvenirs. C'est ma punition. Quand a ceux que mon cœur ne considère pas comme des ennemis, ils y voient une lumière douce et chaleureuse, qui pensent les plaies physiques et, apaise les esprits. C'est probablement pour cela que tu daigne m'adresser la parole, mh ?

Allen, durant son récit, s'était attelé à détacher le pauvre brun, qui, malgré la lumière régénératrice du blond, souffrait encore de nombreuses plaies diverses sur l'étendu de son corps nu. A la vue de ses attributs masculins, il enveloppa le frêle corps du brun de son manteau.

-Tu as le droit à ta dignité. Ton cauchemar est terminé.

-Innocence…

-Tu sembles avoir perdu ta mémoire… Ce monde est corrompu. Beaucoup de gens possèdent l'innocence, ils la cache, et ne l'ont jamais activé, si bien qu'ils finissent par oublier qu'ils l'ont en eux. C'est peut-être ton cas, peut-être pas. Nous sommes traqués par une organisation engagée par les états du monde pour nous dissuader de l'utiliser, ça leur fait peur. Cette organisation a carte blanche et ne se gêne pas pour kidnapper de simples porteurs, on ne sait pourquoi... Je suis un résistant, c'est-à-dire que j'ai accepté l'innocence en moi et l'ai activé, déverrouillant, Historia… Quand on est un résistant, on a forcément un but dans la vie, l'innocence nous guide et nous aide dans notre périple… Le mien est de… tout cela est une longue histoire…

-Historia… Innocence… Je connais ces mots… Mais je…

Le brun fronce les sourcils

-Ecoute, je ne vais pas te faire un topo là-dessus maintenant, il faut qu'on se cache, maintenant, des renforts vont probablement arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

[…]

Quelques heures plus tard, en milieu d'après-midi, Allen s'est rendu chez Bookman, un résistant qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant, dans une ville voisine. Il lui a fallu se cacher le visage pour prendre le train, la garde était au qui-vive après ce qu'il s'était passé sur la foire. Le brun s'était évanoui de fatigue et d'émotion, et le porter l'avait fatigué. Le vieil homme habitait, dans une maison reculée, en lisière de forêt.

-Merci de nous couvrir **Bookman**. Si tu pouvais nous héberger quelque temps…

-Tu ne devrais pas trainer dans la ville longtemps. Devant autant de monde, Allen… Tu peux être sur que la garde ont envoyé un golem à la congrégation, ils vont être à tes trousses.

-Je vais attendre qu'il aille mieux avant de repartir. Il ne peut pas voyager dans cet état. Et bien qu'ils viennent, ils vont dormir, comme tous les autres.

-Tu comptes le garder avec toi ?

-Eh bien… Je ne le forcerai pas. Je ne l'ai pas acheté, je l'ai libéré de ses chaînes. Mais je… Il dégage quelque chose. Il est amnésique apparemment, il ne sait plus qui il est. Mais il a réagi au mots Innocence et Historia…

-Tu lui a parlé d'Historia ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris par la tête ?

-C'est, c'est venu tout seul mais je ne suis pas rentré dans les détails. Toujours est-il que s'il a réagi au mot Historia/

-Et bien c'est peut-être un traqueur ! Tu prends des risques gamins !

-Je… Je suis convaincu que non. Light Law l'aurait endormi.

-Mmh.. Vous pouvez rester quelques jours, je vais préparer des remèdes pour accélérer la guérison de ses plaies. Et Lenalee ?

-Elle va pour rentrer en Angleterre. Elle a pris le bateau ce matin.

-Je vois, tu devrais faire de même, vivre en paix… Crois en mon expérience, j'ai passé ma vie à faire la guerre à ces pourries, et arrivé mon âge… je n'ai pas pu profiter de ma vie. Ne deviens pas un vieil aigri comme moi.

-Je vivrai en paix quand ils dormiront.

-Je te souhaite bien du courage dans ta quête de justice mon petit. Mais prend garde à cet homme, tu ne sais pas qui il est.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Merci pour le gite, je vais rejoindre la chambre voir s'il s'est réveillé…

Sur ces mots, le jeune justicier se précipita dans la chambre où se trouvait le brun.

Il y déposa son sac de voyage et posa ses yeux sur… Au final il ne connaissait pas son prénom. A chaque fois qu'il était dans son chant de vision, son cœur s'emballait. Il était posé sur son lit et dormait paisiblement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormir sur un lit ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi paisiblement ? Il était encore vêtu du manteau d'Allen. Et son corps était tout crasseux et mutilé, sa tignasse toute emmêlé… « Je pourrai le laver et panser ses plaies » pensait-il. « De toute façon, une fois réveillé il ne me laissera jamais faire ».  
Allen lui enfila un caleçon par-dessous le manteau avant de lui retirer. Il s'éclipsa de la pièce et revint avec un linge humide, bandages et crèmes. Il fit glisser le linge sur ses pieds et chevilles afin de décoller la boue qui s'y était logé depuis certainement des mois, laissant apparaitre une peau pale et rougit d'irritation. Il passa plusieurs dizaines de minutes à s'occuper du brun. Il prit même du temps pour lui démêler les cheveux. Et se demandant comme on pouvait s'acharner autant sur un être humain. Il appliqua sur ses plaies, brulures et ecchymoses, une pâte à base d'argile et d'herbes médicinales que le vieux avait préparé.

[Fin de journée]

Le brun entrouvrit les yeux, et commençait doucement à émerger de son sommeil réparateur. Il ne se souvenait pas de quand il avait pu être aussi bien. Cette chaleur, ce lit douillet, être au sec… D'ailleurs, ou se trouvait-il ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le blondinet qui s'était assoupi près de lui, dans le lit commun. Il regardait autour de lui. Sur une chaise près du lit se trouvait des habits soigneusement pliés. Il évita soigneusement de réveiller Allen et enfila les vêtements mis à sa disposition, un pantalon en toile et un pull un peu petit pour lui puis quitta la pièce.

-Tu es réveillé mon garçon.

Le brun se mit sur la défensive.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Un ami d'Allen, et accessoirement ton hôte.

-Qui est Allen ?

-Le Blondinet qui t'as sortie de ton sale pétrin. Soit en lui reconnaissant.

-Ah, lui. Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Je m'en vais.

-C'est tout ? Il va être déçu.

-Je refuse d'être un esclave.

-Il ne te veut pas comme esclave.

-Quelles différence avec les autres ? Il m'a ramené avec lui, que ce soit par moyen financier ou par la force, c'est pareil.

-De toute façon, il m'a prévenu qu'il ne te retiendrait pas si tu voulais partir, alors fais ce que tu veux. Simplement, tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions n'est-ce pas ? Allen est un garçon plein de vie, plein de rêve et d'ambition. Il a choisi de te venir en aide et il ira jusqu'au bout, je le sais. Il saura probablement répondre à beaucoup de tes questions. De plus, dans ton état, tu n'iras pas bien loin. Tu as quelque part où aller ? Sais-tu au moins où tu es ?

-Assez ! Je vous interdis de profiter de mon état de faiblesse pour me manipuler !

-Assis-toi, j'ai fait des Soba. Mange ! Depuis combien de temps t'as pas mangé ?

-Tch !

Le brun s'assit calmement à table. Après tout, pourquoi partir ? Le gîte, le couvert... que demander de plus pour l'instant ? Il allait profiter un peu et se reposer. Il ne savait pas ce que lui voulait le jeune blond, mais le vieux avait raison.  
Il prit les baguettes en main et se mit à se délecter de son repas, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il trouvait d'ailleurs ce repas succulant, lui qui avait l'habitude de manger du pain dur.

-Je préfère te prévenir, je n'ai pas confiance aux inconnus, surtout s'ils ne savent pas qui ils sont. Qui sait ce que tu es vraiment… Estimes toi heureux que le petit t'aime bien, peut de gens a part les marchands d'esclaves qui peuvent en tirer profit prennent le temps de s'occuper de gens comme toi. Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui. Je te laisse méditer là-dessus, je vais me coucher.

Le brun avait passé le reste de la soirée près du feu, profitant du répit qui lui avait été offert. Combien de temps allait-il durer ? La chaleur près du feu, assis sur un sofa, un polaire sur ses genoux. La douceur de ses cheveux, la douleur disparue… Dans le peu de souvenir qui lui restait, il n'avait jamais connu tel confort. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps et l'occasion de réfléchir sur lui-même. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi ses blessures guérissaient toujours aussi vite ? Pourquoi avait-il perdu sa mémoire ? Pourquoi s'est-il réveillé sur un bord de plage, nu, amnésique, la corp, le crâne brulé ? Qui lui avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Il se prit la tête dans ses mains. Derrière lui, la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit sur Allen. Pourquoi ce mot, pourquoi il avait ce mot qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis son réveil sur la rive ? Etait-ce son prénom ? Etait-ce au moins un prénom ? Etait-ce la réponse à toutes ses questions ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un mot parmi tant d'autre ? « Quel est ce »

-Mugen…

.

.

.

Voilà voilà, le chapitre deux est enfin en ligne !

Le chapitre 3 est en écriture. Je ne sais pas quand il sera publié. Peut être dans 10 ans, peut-être demain. Vous savez que je suis imprévisible. Vous pouvez me taper sur les doigts. Enfin, choisissez le moyen de torture qui vous plait le plus et dites moi tout ça en review !

Pour ce qui est de ma Fanfic "J'ai demandé à la lune si je pouvais en aimer un autre" (qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai choisi ce titre à rallonge ?), j'ai eu plein de nouvelles idée et l'inspiration est là, je vais probablement reprendre son écriture d'ici peu !  
Pour "les potions de KOMUI", Macbook deuxième du nom m'a lâché et j'ai perdu le chapitre deux :'(

Si vous passez par là laissez moi une petite review :P !


	4. Chapitre 3 - Yu Kanda

Bonjour à mes lecteurs et lectrices ! Je vous propose aujourd'hui le chapitre 3 ! Au programme, un peu d'action !  
Bonne lecture :D

.

.

.

.

-Mugen…

Le brun au prénom inconnu serra les points et se releva du canapé. Il avait le regard déterminé, on y voyait la flamme de la cheminée s'y refléter. « Je dois découvrir qui je suis ». Il se hâta en direction de la porte d'entrée. En chemin, il fut surpris par Allen qui sortait de la chambre à ce moment-là. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le brun le fixait avec détermination. Peut importait quelle décision il avait prise, le Blandin su à travers son regard qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.  
Un silence pesant flottait dans la pièce, seul le crépitement du bois se faisait entendre.  
Instinctivement, Kanda fit un léger mouvement de tête vers le bas en direction de son bienfaiteur, et, sans adresser un mot, quitta la pièce.  
Allen ne l'avait pas suivi du regard, il avait simplement deviné au claquement de porte qu'il était parti. Il était resté, penaud, dans l'encadrure de la porte de chambre. Il n'avait pas la force de le retenir, et, ce serait indécent de sa part. Il en avait fait un homme libre, il ne portait plus aucune chaine, et c'est ce qu'il avait voulu. Néanmoins, dans les profondeurs de son cœur, il souhaitait ardument le voir revenir, ne serait-ce que pour découvrir qui il était. Il le savait, cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui, il l'avait deviné rien qu'en ayant vu ses profondes blessures cicatriser en quelques secondes devant ses yeux, quelques heures auparavant, lorsqu'il dormait, le regard ahuri.  
Allen aurait bien voulu l'aider dans sa quête de recouvrer la mémoire. Il parti fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir une boule dorée. Il fit glisser son doigt sur la forme de croix qui s'y trouvait, qui s'illuminait suite au toucher de son doigt. Deux ailes sortirent de la chose dans un gracieux scintillement. La chose ouvrit comme un bec qui vint pincer le nez de son propriétaire.

-Eeh ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercie de t'avoir réveillé Timcampy ! Saleté de Golem 2.0 !

Le golem en question fit mine de s'excuser en se frottant contre la joue d'Allen

-J'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plait, pars suivre le brun qui est dehors, il fait nuit, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. S'il se passe quelque chose, prévient moi.

Allen décolla un fragment détachable de sur le golem et le connecta à sa tempe.

-Je compte sur toi.

[Quelques heures auparavant, lieu inconnu]

 _« -Sir Leverrier, un Golem est arrivé en provenance de la haute instance française pour vous._

 _-Déposez-le-moi sur mon bureau, Howard._

 _-Très bien, Sir._

 _Le jeune homme obéit puis quitta la pièce._

 _Leverrier est un homme au physique peu avantageux. Il ne respire guerre la confiance, et aspire le respect par la force et la menace. Sur le coin de son bureau, le golem en question commençait à perdre patiente face à l'homme mur qui préférait manger sa pâtisserie plutôt que de s'occuper de lui.  
Le Golem était une petite machine de la taille d'une balle de tennis, de couleur noire, inspirée de la chauvesouris, bien que beaucoup plus rapide. Elle se déplaçait à la vitesse du son et trouvait son chemin grâce aux ultrasons qu'elle émettait. C'est la branche scientifique qui avait créer ces bijoux de technologie à la volonté propre, pour pouvoir entrer en contact avec leurs hommes sur le terrain. Ils en avaient également confié aux autorités mondiales, pour qu'ils puissent communiquer entre eux. Ils étaient conditionnés pour travailler, et n'aimaient guerre s'ennuyer.  
Le golem partit se poser sur la tête de son destinataire et commençait à picorer sa tête._

 _-Aaaaah, mais quelle idée de leur avoir instauré une volonté propre à ces machins ! Allez,_ _balancer_ _balance ton message espèce d'andouille !_

 _Ni une ni deux, le Golem ouvrit grand le « bec », sur des images d'un jeune blond entouré d'une lumière blanche. Des images_ _d'Allan_ _d'Allen utilisant Light Law sur toute la surface de la foire, le matin même._

 _-Allen Walker… Ahahaha Je te tiens !_

 _« Bonjour, M. Leverrier. Comme convenue lors de notre accord, je vous fais parvenir ces images, montrant un résistant braver la loi intercontinentale en utilisant son innocence. Il semblerait qu'après avoir semé la pagaille, il ai emmené avec lui, un esclave du salon, comme vous pouvez le voir sur les images. »_

 _Sur les images, on y voyait Allen déchainer le brun et le soutenir sur son épaule. Face à ses images, Leverrier abandonna son sourire narquois, fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux._

 _-Impossible !_

 _Son point s'écrasa sur son bureau._

 _-Il ne peut pas être en vie ! Cette enflure ! S'il divulgue notre emplacement…_

 _Leverrier avait les yeux exorbités de rage, tandis que le Golem continuait de lire le message._

 _« Nos traçages prennent fin au moment où ils prennent le train. Nous ne sommes pas sûr, mais il semblerait qu'ils aient prit le train en direction d'une ville voisine, à l'ouest. De vastes forêts s'y trouvent, nous pensons qu'ils s'y sont réfugiés. Je vous laisse prendre la suite de l'enquête. »_

 _Leverrier choppa le golem, et l'écrasa dans ses mains._

 _-HOWARD LIIIINK ! DANS MON BUREAU ! »_

Dans l'obscurité, le brun s'enfonçait dangereusement dans la forêt. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait… de toue façon, il ne savait pas qui il était non plus alors quelle importance ?

[Un peu plus loin]

-On ne les retrouvera jamais, en plus il fait nuit, on voit rien !

-Si tu fermais ta bouche on entendrait au moins peut -être un peu mieux. Si on ne les retrouve pas, j'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'on va subir en rentrant !

-Pourquoi y a-t-il fallu que ce soit nous qui nous trouvions le plus près ! Si on les trouve on fait quoi ? Tu sais de quoi ils sont capables ? Et Ensemble, on a aucune chance face à eux !

-Tu as vu les images ? L'autre enflure est dans un sale état ! Il suffit de se concentrer sur Walker !

Un bruissement retenti.

-Qu-est-ce que c'était ?

Les deux hommes, tournaient sur eux même, dos à dos, sur la défensive.

-Regarde là !

-On dirait un Golem… Hé revient ici !

-On ne le rattrapera jamais. Je me demande ce qu'un golem fait ici. En plus, il ne ressemble pas du tout aux nôtres. Depuis quand un Golem se cache et fuit ?

Timcanpy avait vite pris la fuite. Il avait bien suivi la trace du brun comme son propriétaire lui avait demandé, mais entendant les bruits d'une conversation quelques dizaines de mètre plus loin, il y était allé en reconnaissance. Il rejoignit le brun, et, cette fois-ci se montra plus discret.  
Il était assis contre un arbre, et ne semblait pas se douter de la menace qui pesait sur lui.  
Bien évidemment, Allen recevait en direct images et son dans son esprit grâce à la technologie avancée de son Golem pas comme les autres. Cela avait bien confirmé ses soupçons, les traqueurs connaissait le brun et préparaient un mauvais coup. Ils étaient sa recherche et, fatalement à la sienne aussi. Il aurait dû s'en douter, après le grabuge le matin même.  
Il fallait qu'il découvre ce que cachait cette histoire, mais premièrement, il fallait absolument qu'il lui vienne en aide.

Il prit la route après avoir enfilé son fidèle manteau blanc. Il récupéra la totalité de ses affaires, il devait absolument laisser Bookman en dehors de ça. Il laissa un bref mot le prévenant de la situation et le remerciant pour son hospitalité et quitta le chalet.

Il s'était enfoncé dans la forêt en direction du brun, à l'aide des images de son golem doré. Pour plus de discrétion, il avait choisi de ne pas générer de lumière de son corps pour mieux voir clair. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse repérer.

Après avoir couru une dizaine de minutes, il tomba nez à nez face au brun, qui s'était fait prendre au piège pas les deux hommes.

-T'as vraiment cru notre bobard ?

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-On va gentiment de ramener à la base et on va se faire un paquet d'oseille !

-Bordel, lâchez-moi ! Puisque je vous dis que je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parlez !

-Ne fais pas ton ignorant, tu nous a mis assez de batons dans les roues ces dernières années, tu vas payer une nouvelle fois !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous

Les deux hommes, avait lié les poignets du brun.

-A nous la prime ! Si j'avais pensé qu'on attraperait si facilement le célèbre Kan/

Allen surgit sur la scène le regard déterminé. Il porta son point droit à son épaule gauche et balança son bras en avant.

-BRIGNTESS CRACKS !

Une déferlante de tranches lumineuses, avait surgit décimant trois arbres sur leur passage. Les deux traqueurs les avaient évités de justesse en un mouvement paniqué !

-Putain, c'est Walker !

-Prépare toi à aspirer son innocence !

Avec panique et maladresse, ils sortirent de leur sac une machine. Malheureusement pour eux, Allen était enragé et n'allait pas se laisser avoir si facilement. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son innocence ? Soit. Il les attaqua au corps à corps à une vitesse ahurissante. D'un coup de pied rotatif adroit, il fit valdinguer les deux machines en question, qui se brisèrent contre un arbre, Il reprit sa garde, contrant les tentatives d'offensive des deux hommes, avant de repartir à l'assaut. Le gars de droite eu droit à un coup de point en plein dans la mâchoire, et l'autre à un coup de genou dans l'abdomen. Il profita de leur état abasourdi pour sauter en arrière et répéter son attaque précédente.

-BRIGHTNESS CRACKS !

Cette fois-ci, l'attaque atteint leur cible sans difficulté. Les tranches de lumière vinrent déchiqueter leurs corps dans de nombreuses effluves de sang. Il s'arrêta juste à temps les garder en vie. A la vue de leurs Golems, il ne manqua pas de les rendre en poussière.  
Il vint se tenir debout face à leurs corps, souffrants au sol.

Il les regardait avec rage.

-Vous allez me répondre !

Les deux hommes firent tout deux un mouvement de tête pour acquiescer, la peur au visage.  
Le jeune blond montra du doigt le brun.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui vouliez ?

-Nous avions pour ordre de le capturer…

Les deux hommes commençaient tout deux à voire trouble et se sentait partir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il… est… comme toi… Walker…

Le premier homme prononça ses derniers mots avec difficulté, puis sa tête tomba sur le côté, le visage inerte.

-Toi répond moi ! C'est un résistant ? Quel est son prénom ?

-Pourquoi tu poses ces questions, tu n'as qu'à lui demander… Il est juste là…

-Répond !

Allen s'accroupit auprès de l'homme pour mieux l'entendre.

-Il s'appelle…

Le deuxième homme se mit à cracher du sang noir et épais… Puis dans un chuchotement à peine audible pour Allen il prononça ses derniers mots

-Son nom est…. Yu… Kanda…

Tout comme son homologue, la mort vint l'emporter.

A l'entente de son som, Allen fronça les sourcils. « Yu Kanda… » Il avait vaguement déjà entendu parler de lui d'une de ses connaissances, Froi Tiedoll. Mais il l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux, lorsqu'il s'était fait attaquer par des machines de guerres de la congrégation. La seule personne qui aurait pu l'éclairer était morte. Merde.

Allen se retourna face au brun, qui avait garder les yeux écarquiller face à cette scène.

-Ecoute, il semblerait que tu sois quelqu'un de très recherché dans notre monde. Tu es comme moi. Tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais tu as en toi un pouvoir inimaginable et tu es recherché par la congrégation car c'est un délit dans notre monde. Il faut se cacher.

Le brun restait silencieux. Au final, cela ne l'étonnait presque pas, il s'était bien rendu qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde. Ne serait-ce que par rapport à sa capacité régénératrice fulgurante.  
Mais aucun souvenir ne voulait lui revenir.

-J'ai bousillé leurs golems, ça suffira à effacer nos traces.

Le brun souffla un grand coup et serra les points.

-C'est bon, je vais rester avec toi. Mais c'est juste pour ma survie, n'imagines pas que je te sois reconnaissant de quoi que ce soit.

Allen acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

Les deux jeunes garçon avait marcher deux bonnes heures à travers la forêt, dans un silence pesant. Ils avaient fini par trouver une cabane de chasse abandonnée près d'un marais, où ils avaient pu se reposer en paix le reste de la nuit, bien qu'à même le sol.

Au petit matin, réveillé par le gazouillis des oiseaux, le brun sorti prendre l'air au bord du marais. Il s'assis en tailleur face à l'étendue d'eau, et par pure hasard, vit le clair reflet de son pâle visage dans l'eau.

.

.

.

.

J'éspère que cette suite vous aura plus ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience pour publier la suite !

C'est les soldes ! Pour une review posé, un chapitre est offert !


End file.
